narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noshiko Hyuuga
Noshiko Hyuuga (ノ シコ 日向) Background Noshiko was raised by her father, Takashi. Her mother died right after she gave birth to Noshiko. Takashi trained her in the fighting style of the Hyuuga-Clan. She learned quickly. But no one of the Clan accepted her nor her father, because Noshikos mother wasn't a venerable person. Takashi worked for Danzou, but he wasn't happy about this. He hated Danzou. Takashi tough it would be good to tell Noshiko everything, about Danzous bad plans. Takakshi was a friend of Fugaku Uchiha. So Noshiko were close friends with Sasuke and Itachi. Personality Noshiko is not really girly, sometimes she cares about somebody, but sometimes she’s pretty grumpy. Some people think that she's a blackhearted person. When Itachi is around she is the nicest person over the world. She also cries often, because of trivial things or really sad things.'' Noshiko'' can take a lot, and she's not like she seems. She can't make friends, but somehow she get some good friends. Appearance Noshiko has the typical Hyuuga eyes. She loves the colors blue, violet, grey, black and white. So she often wears clothes with these colors. She changed her style rapidly (from 15 to 16) because she were about to meet with Itachi again.'' Noshiko'' has black hair, which is from her mother, it also is originally wavy. At the age of 12 she got straight hair. Her skin color is from her father, Takashi ''and really bright. She loves the form of stars, so she wears black star earrings. And she always smells like oranges, because her father loved this smell. Abilities She uses the Byakugan like everyone in the Hyuuga-Clan does. But also she can use Suiton-Jutsus, and she has some knowledge in Medical Nin-Jutsu . She is not very strong but with her intelligence and her Jutsus she ca make it trough. Kekkei Genkai ''Noshiko is a member of the Hyuuga-Clan so she can use the Byakugan. Status Part I Noshiko lived with her father. She grew up with Sasuke and Itachi , because their fathers were friends. But after the Uchiha-Clan was killed by Itachi, her life weren't like it was. Someday she made friends, with Hauro Ozaki and Kazuya Masahiro. But they were bullied all the time. This weren't last forever. Her father told her the truth about the night in which the Uchiha-Clan died. He were one of Danzous Anbus. After her father was killed on a mission. She left Konoha with 8, and lived somewhere with an old Granny. The Granny had a restaurant, and Noshiko helped there. One day, there were two creepy people with long, black robes and red clouds on it. Noshiko talked to them. They saw that she was a member of the Hyuuga-Clan and asked her to go with them. First she was scared, but she agreed, because they could help her to improve her ablilities. So she went with them. They introduced theirselfes to Noshiko as Pein and Konan from Akatsuki. They told her about the other members, and Itachi. She was very suprised, to hear that Itachi is one of those suspicious members of Akatsuki, but also happy. Some time has passed, she was trained by Pein and Konan, and she could finally meet with Itachi. But not for long. Pein got a Mission for Noshiko, to be a spy at Orochimarus place. Akatsuki heard that Orochimaru had some interests in Sasuke Uchiha. So she was chosen to be a spy, besides Kabuto . They didn't trust Kabuto anymore. She went to one of the hiding places of Orochimaru . And Orochimaru found her, he also saw that she is one of the Hyuugas, and was very happy. He didn't made some experiments with her. He used her for looking at some experiments, with the Byakugan. From Kabuto Noshiko learned some things about Medical Nin-Jutsu. And she met there Sasuke again. They trained together, and had often fights. So they grew up little by little. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Main article: Kazekage Rescue Arc Sai and Sasuke Arc In the beginning of Shippuuden Noshiko was about to leave Sasuke and Orochimaru. After Sasori died, she had to flee from Orochimarus place. Because her secret, that she is a spy, were about to relieve. So after Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato attacked the hiding place, she left. She told Sasuke the truth, he said she should wait a little bit, because he were about to betray Orochimaru and take his powers. And after that he would kill Itachi. She couldn't, so she left. And went back to Akatsuki, were she was paired with Itachi and Kisame. Noshiko had a hard time with them, but Itachi always took her under his root and helped her. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc After Hidan and Kakuzus death everything went really quickly. Sasuke killed Orochimaru.'' Noshiko'' knew he would chase after Itachi now. So she took every second they had, alone. And felt happy. Itachis health was also at poor condition. She were really worried. Everyone would chase after Itachi also the Konoha Ninjas. So Sasuke killed Deidara. And she started to panic. Itachi tried to cool her down but she wouldn't come down. Itachis made a desicion with Kisame and Zetsu . They had to look after Noshiko and get her away from the battle. In the last night before Itachi would met with Sasuke. They had a passionate night. (xD) Not for the first time, but Noshiko knew it was for the last time. In the morning she woke up and Itachi already left. She ran away and got caught by Kisame .They had a fight, she tried her best and were about get away from him, but Zetsu interfered.They brought her to a hut and bound her there on a tree. She used her Byakugan to see whats going on there. The fight took time and her heart was racing wildly. Sasuke and Itachi were about to finish, a lot happened. Itachi spout a lot of blood. Noshiko had a idea to get away. And she made it. She ran as fast as she could. But it was to late. Itachi just poke Sasukes head and fell over. Noshiko screamed, Sasuke didn't heared her, but he saw her in the last moment and then he also collapsed. Tobi were there in a blink of an eye. Noshiko asked him to tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi. And he willed to do it. He told Noshiko that Pein killed Jiraiya. But she couldn't think of anything else but Itachi. Some days later she met Sasuke, she was about to beat him, but stopped. He was in pain. He saw her, but couldn't say anything. He knew that she knew the truth. So they went apart without saying anything. Invasion of Pein Arc Sasuke decided to enter Akatsuki. And had to find the Hachibi. Noshiko was still in deep sorrow. Konan took care of her in the hiding place of Nagato (true Pein). She stayed there for a while. Then the invasion of Pein on Konoha came. She went with Konan and Nagato. She cared for Nagato. And was in real pain she was scared to lose Nagato too. She didn't care about Konoha. But she tought about her cousins and were in dispute with herself. So the fight with Konoah went on and Nagato had a lot of trouble because Naruto appeard on the battlefield Konoha. Noshiko knew she would again lose someone. Naruto went to their hinding place, Noshiko hide behind Nagatos machine. Naruto talked to him and he changed. She saw it with her Byakugan he used Outer Path she started to cry again. And something changed in her heart. She stayed in the background while Konan said goodbye to Naruto. And they watched Naruto get congratulated by the others. They were both happy. They left and held a funeral for Nagato and Yahiko. Five Kage Summit Arc Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc In this time Noshiko find out that she was pregnat. But she keeps quiet. She only told it Konan. They were hiding somewhere in Amegakure. The Kage had a summit in the meantime. They were told that Sasuke stormed this meeting and also killed Danzou. Noshiko felt again in deep depression, but felt happy that Danzou died. A lot happend also a war were about to start.They were already on their way to find Sasuke, but got stopped by Tobi. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Main article: Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Trivia *Noshiko loves oranges *she felt in love with Itachi really long ago *her best friends are Hauro Ozaki, Kazuya Masahiro and her cousin Nanashi Hyuuga *she got pregnant at young age (17 years) Reference Everything comes from my mind xD. And it leans on the original Naruto Story. Category:DRAFT